


Two're a handful, Three's a mess

by LittleFrostyFaerie



Series: Fic Fest Fics [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Cringe-worthy dialogue, Kris has a fetish for bad porn, M/M, Poly-Relations, Twins, role-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8578594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFrostyFaerie/pseuds/LittleFrostyFaerie
Summary: Kris and Yifan have always shared everything. That didn't change when it came to one Park Chanyeol





	

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just never talk about this one. This is my sin. Leave it be.
> 
> I honestly wish that I hadn't written this. This is just... an abomination. But life is life. I recommend reading something else.

It was raining when Chanyeol got off of work, and it was pouring by the time that he got into his car. He twisted the key and prayed to anyone listening that his engine wouldn't fail him again. He really needed to get a new car, but just couldn't seem to part with his old one, too many good memories made inside of its rickety sides to let it go just yet.

 

He put it into drive and pulled away from his workplace, relieved that he was finally able to just go home already. His company had been working a deal with a really big company and he, and every other employee, had been required to work shit tons of overtime. The pay was good, but Chanyeol missed getting to go home early and have time to do something other than kiss his lovers and fall directly asleep, only to then wake and leave before they even got out of bed in the morning.

 

All in all it had been a very stressful past few months for him, and he knew that his lovers felt the strain of it as well. He wanted to go home and curl up on his bed and sleep, comfortably sandwiched between two pairs of strong arms, just let himself relax and just bask in the feelings without the lingering dread of running back to work the next morning hanging over him.

 

Life was against him, it seemed, because his car decided to break down about a mile away from his apartment and it was still pouring rain and he was so tired and a quick check showed that his phone had died. He was able to pull off to the side of the road before the engine died completely and he sat in his seat and rested his forehead on the steering wheel, feeling all of his stress and frustration boiling to a breaking point and spilling down his cheeks.

 

It wasn't any heart-breaking, gut-wrenching sobs, and it wasn't just a few delicate, glistening tears that slid perfectly down his cheeks and dropped off of his chin. It was just crying, his face scrunched up into an ugly expression, eyes red and puffy as he tried to wipe the tears away as they came, really succeeding in doing nothing more than just making even more of a mess of himself.

 

It lasted for about ten minutes and then he calmed down, letting his worked up heartbeat slow back down as he listened to the gentle pattering of rain on the roof of his car. He knew that he inevitably had to get out of his car and walk back to his house, but he just really was not looking forward to it, not even a little bit.

 

It sounded like gentle rain, but as soon as he stepped out of his car he was assaulted by a furious downpour. He was tempted to cry again. But he just gritted his teeth, clenched his fists and shoved them into the pockets of his rumpled suit jacket as he started walking. He really regretted not bringing an umbrella or an actual jacket as he was soaked clear through before he was even halfway home.

 

The cold rain washed away all evidence of his earlier distress, the color of his cheeks draining and the puffy eyes returning to their normal state in the cold, cold weather. He felt kind of frozen by the time he walked the final corner and found himself in front of his little house. He hadn't passed a single taxi along the way and he was pretty sure that he had done something to piss off someone upstairs.

 

He trudged up the steps, his feet were numb, his nose and ears were numb, his fingers were stiff and he was shivering as he opened the door and stepped inside. A gust of warm air enveloped him and curled around him like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. He sighed in relief and shut the door behind him, locking it for good measure when he saw the two empty pairs of shoes already by the doorway.

 

“F-fan, ho-hon, y-y-you h-home?” He called out into the apartment, his voice strained and chattering with the force of his shivering, his teeth clacking together rapidly and distorting his words. “Kris-s, ba-babe, I n-need a t-tow-el!”

 

He heard the sound of heavy feet moving across the floor and he actually sighed in relief when Yifan appeared through the door to the kitchen, he wanted to just walk over and pull his lover into a hug and ask to be babied for a while.

 

“Holy shit, Chanyeol, why are you all wet?!” Yifan’s eyes widened and he was at Chanyeol’s side in an instant, grabbing at his suit jacket and tugging it off, a job that wasn't easy due to the wet materials clinging to each other and grabbing as he tried to pull it off.

 

“I-if I had kn-known th-tha thi-s w-was the w-welcome I w-was go-going to g-get I w-would ha-have w-walked faster.” Chanyeol joked, earning himself a blank glare from the older man as Yifan dropped his suit jacket in a pile on the floor and got to work on removing his vest and undershirt.

 

“Well, what's going on here? Why didn't you invite me to get freaky in the entryway?”

 

Chanyeol looked up at the new voice, peering past Yifan and finding the cocky, amused gaze of his other lover. Kris was watching the both of them with a devilish smile and Chanyeol’s cheeks pinked at the implications behind the younger Wu’s words and his hungry stare.

 

“Kris, will you shut up and help me get him out of these wet clothes before Chanyeol dies of the cold?” Yifan snapped, his thick brows furrowed as he struggled with the buttons of Chanyeol’s soppy undershirt. Kris did so without complaint, moving around behind Chanyeol to slide his arms around the younger man’s waist and undo his belt, hot breath on Chanyeol’s neck.

 

“So fucking done with this.” Yifan swore, his large hands moving from where they were fumbling with the little buttons of Chanyeol’s shirt to fisting in the wet, white cloth. At first Chanyeol thought that Yifan was just angry because he had walked home in the rain, and the frustration was getting to his older lover, but that theory went out the window because suddenly lips were on his and a massive hand was groping his chest through his shirt.

 

He nearly stumbled over with the force of Yifan’s hot kiss, and he would have had Kris not held him up. His stiff fingers curled into the simple sweater Yifan was wearing and he let himself melt into the kiss like a candle under flame. The kiss was needy and heady and desperate and so, so wanting, it made him want to just stand there and kiss Yifan until he had filled that want, had satiated the hungry need.

 

“Okay, that's enough, guys.” Kris interrupted them. “We need to get Chan out of his clothes, remember?”

 

Chanyeol whined softly when Yifan pulled away from him, chasing after the older Wu’s lips. Yifan gave him an exasperated smile and shook his head, acting like he wasn't the one who had just attempted to suck Chanyeol’s soul out of his mouth in a fit of sexually frustrated passion.

 

It took a bit of maneuvering, but the two brothers were able to get Chanyeol stripped, and then they wrapped him up in a large blanket and stuffed him into the couch with a cup of warm coffee in his hands. Kris opted to keep Chanyeol company while Yifan cleaned up the entryway, and the older man just rolled his eyes and walked away, not bothering to argue with his younger twin.

 

Chanyeol happily set the coffee aside in favor of laying across the couch and trading lazy, wet kisses with Kris, basking in the comforting warmth as his body returned to a healthy temperature and his teeth stopped chattering together. His blanket got upset somewhere along the way and unraveled from around his body, leaving him bare to the world and spread over his lover’s body, their mouths working together smoothly and their hands exploring in a nonchalant way that they hadn't been able to afford to do since Chanyeol’s work had picked up.

 

Kris’ lips were small, his mouth small, and yet so perfectly controlling of Chanyeol’s, leading their kiss and driving Chanyeol wild with perfectly lined teeth biting and gnawing the plump flesh of his lips gently, a sinfully talented tongue licking in just all of the right ways, meeting Chanyeol’s halfway and sliding along the slick muscle in slick, sensual ways that had the younger boy moaning and stiffening between their stomachs.

 

Kris groaned when Chanyeol’s hips jerked against his and an answering groan sounded behind them. Chanyeol stiffened in surprise, trying to roll over and look back at Yifan, but Kris help him firmly in place with large hands pressed into the small of his back, just above the curve of his luscious ass. Chanyeol flushed even darker at the silence behind him, knowing that Yifan was getting a full view of his bare ass. Sure, Yifan had seen it more than almost anyone and yet he still managed to make Chanyeol shy under his heavy gaze.

 

“Fan?” He whispered into Kris’ neck, his hands clenched in the sleeveless t-shirt that the younger Wu was wearing. “What are you doing?”

 

“Enjoying.” Was the simple answer.

 

“Enjoying, huh?” Kris laughed, his hands slipping down to grab two handfuls of Chanyeol’s ass, kneading the smooth cheeks and pulling little panting sounds out of the youngest’s parted lips. He pulled the pleasantly round cheeks apart and Chanyeol gasped at the same time that Yifan moaned when Kris exposed Chanyeol’s hole to him.

 

“F-Fuck.” Kris swiped one finger in a stripe from Chanyeol’s lower back down over his clenching hole and further down to run gently over his perineum, sending little waves of gentle pleasure washing through his body. Chanyeol’s dick was half hard and hanging heavily between his thighs, his asshole clenching and fluttering nervously, his body shaking for an entirely different reason as Kris teased around his rim with the tip of his finger.

 

Chanyeol was pretty occupied with Kris’ fingers, but his ears still didn't miss Yifan’s short, stuttering breaths from behind him, telling him that the golden-haired man was probably enjoying what Kris was doing as much as Chanyeol was.

 

“Shit, Fan, get the lube, please, I need to get him stretched before I nut in my jeans.” Kris swore, his hips jerking up as he pulled Chanyeol’s body back down to grind against him and relieve a little of the thoroughly frustrating tension.

 

Chanyeol moaned wantonly at the rolling motions of his lover’s hips moving against his. Kris had to halt after a few grinds and Chanyeol just lay on him, watching as Yifan shuffled over to the other side of the room to retrieve a tube of lube from a end table drawer. He turned back to Chanyeol with a fierce look in his eyes and Chanyeol nearly moaned at the sight of the bulge in Yifan’s pants. The thick outline of Yifan’s dick was curved up to the side and it looked like the tip was almost poking out of his waistband. He salivated at the thought of dragging Yifan over and pulling out his cock to suck on it for a while.

 

There were few things that Chanyeol loved more than sucking on Yifan’s cock, with the only things topping it being either getting fucked by his lovers, or having both of their cocks in his mouth at the same time. He had absolutely no objections to trying to keep up with two high sex drives, loving every minute that he got to spend relishing in the love showered on him by the Wu twins.

 

Kris ended up with the lube bottle in hand and Chanyeol’s ears perked up at the sound of it being opened. He squeaked when the first touch against his skin was cold, but the slick gel soon warmed and he shivered as Kris’ fingers spread it over Chanyeol’s hole, slicking up the area before pushing one thick finger inside, just to the first knuckle and then gradually more, working him open slowly and tenderly like it was their first time all over again.

 

Yifan was behind them again, watching, and Chanyeol nearly came at the slick sounds that couldn't be anything except Yifan's huge hand around his fat dick, jerking off while Kris fucked Chanyeol open with his fingers. He panted into the crook of Kris’ neck, arching his spine and pushing back against the thick fingers, now three, pushing into him roughly and scissoring him open.

 

“I’m ready, Kris.” He whined, nuzzling the silver-haired man’s neck, biting several dark marks into the smooth skin. “I literally haven't gotten fucked good in several months and I want you both to pound me until I can't even walk tomorrow.” He was lying, he did want to walk the next day, but it would be good if he did it with a significant limp from his fucked out ass.

 

“You want his ass first?” Kris asked Yifan, his voice thick and raspy in ways that made Chanyeol’s dick throb against his stomach, pearly precum sliding down and making a wet spot on Kris’ shirt.

 

“Fan, I want you in my mouth.” Chanyeol groaned, trying to push himself up off of Kris and also not wanting to get those fingers pulled out of him just when they were starting to feel so good. “I want Kris in my ass while I blow you. Fan, Yifan, please.” He tilted his head back to stare the older man in the eyes, no doubt looking entirely fucked out and blissful.

 

“Shit, fucking little minx.” Yifan swore loudly right before Chanyeol found himself being hoisted off of Kris’ lap and into Yifan’s arms. He had absolutely no time to process what was going on before he was being plopped back down onto the empty couch, this time on his hands and knees with Kris on one end, eyes roving the glowing ass pointed towards him.

 

Rough hands grabbed Chanyeol’s hips and he happily followed them when they pulled him back, guiding him to press his ass back against Kris’ hips, his cock settled between Chanyeol’s asscheeks, thick and heavy. His hole clenched as Kris rolled his hips and sensually fucked his cock along the trembling rim, never catching and giving just enough friction to drive Chanyeol mad with want.

 

Chanyeol would have objected, but before he could open his mouth to tell Kris to just fuck him already, Yifan was taking up a spot on the opposite end of the couch from Kris, standing on his knees near Chanyeol’s head. He was looking down at the youngest with a heated, lustful stare, one hand wrapped around the base of his thick cock, the other twisting itself into the black strands of Chanyeol’s hair

“Come on, baby,” Yifan purred, his lids falling until his lashes brushed his cheeks and his eyes were dangerous slits of molten steel, carnal desire swimming in the stormy depths. “Open up that pretty mouth for oppa.”

 

Chanyeol nearly choked on his spit in his haste to wet his lips and open his mouth as Yifan had told him to do. His cock was throbbing, fully hard and hanging heavily between his thighs when Yifan used his grip in Chanyeol’s hair to hold him in place and guide the head of his cock to rest on Chanyeol’s tongue. He didn't move it and just gently rubbed his cockhead over the slick surface of Chanyeol’s pink tongue. “Shit, I've missed you so much, baby.” Yifan moaned, smearing his precum over the thick muscle. “I’ve been waiting to fuck you up good since the day that you started that fucking contract deal thing, whatever it was.”

 

“You think you're the only one who's be aching to get back inside this tight ass?” Kris piped up from behind Chanyeol, marking his words with a sharp smack on the right cheek of Chanyeol’s ass. “You haven't been fucked good in so long, Channie, it's like you're a blushing virgin all over again.”

 

The slick sounds of Kris lubing up his dick had Chanyeol’s excitement rising. He laced his tongue at the underside of Yifan’s cock, lapping up the precum eagerly and making small, whimpering sounds in the back of his throat as the younger Wu teased him mercilessly. Kris would slide his cock along Chanyeol’s ass and never push in, and then he would push just the tip in, enough to stretch him a little and leave his gasping for more and then pull back out and leave Chanyeol sobbing around Yifan’s dick.

Somewhere along the line Yifan started fucking his throat, gagging him and stuffing his entire oral cavity full of the older Wu’s thick cock. Kris seemed to lose his patience and ended the teasing soon afterwards, just shoving his cock as deep into Chanyeol’s ass as he could, groaning deeply at the warm, delicious wetness that surrounded his dick, the phenomenal sensations of the muscles clenching down tightly in little fits of pleasure from Yifan’s rough treatment.

 

“There you go, babe,” Kris growled, his voice rough. “Take that cock like the little slut that you are.” Chanyeol choked around the dick in his mouth, covering his slip with a needy mewl and pushing back against the throbbing hardness in his ass.

 

“You look so good like this between us, all fucked out with both your pretty holes filled up with cock.” Yifan crooned, his hips rolling in a smooth pattern that contrasted with Yifan's faster, more erratic pace.

 

“O-ppa-a!” Chanyeol choked out around Yifan’s dick filling his throat up. His hand slid down to jerk himself off, broken, needy moans being pushed out of him at the overload of sensations.

 

“Almost there baby,” Kris panted, his hips slapping against Chanyeol’s ass from the force of his thrusts. “Can you cum for oppa, baby? Cum for us, sweetheart.”

 

Chanyeol couldn't say no and he nearly spit Yifan’s cock out of his mouth in his haste to resituate himself and get a good grip on his own neglected cock to furiously start jerking himself off while Kris still pounded him from behind. Yifan, now with no mouth use, shuffled forward and started jerking himself off onto Chanyeol’s face, he smacked the thick head of his cock against Chanyeol’s cheek lightly he moaned at the wet spot it left behind.

 

Chanyeol nuzzled the head of Yifan’s cock absentmindedly as he rocked his hips with Kris and tried to just focus on getting off. His orgasm was so close. His balls drew tight and just a few more strokes had him cumming all over his hands and his stomach from the force of his orgasm.

 

He rode the high for a while, dizzy and lazy, letting the twins use his body as they pleased to achieve their own ends. He barely felt Yifan’s cum on his face, and he moaned weakly when Kris filled up his ass. He kind of drifted off to sleep, all of the exhaustion catching up to him all at once.

 

When he woke up he had been cleaned up and wrapped in warm blanket, he was now laying in his bed and there were two warm bodies sandwiching him in on either side.

 

He groaned weakly and tried to sit up, stopping when a sharp stab of pain raced up his backside. “Fuuuuuck.” He swore, groaning at the pleasantly achy sensations making themselves known all over his body.

 

“You okay, babe?” Kris asked from Chanyeol’s right, his voice was sleepy and Chanyeol would bet that he hadn't been awake much longer than Chanyeol himself.

 

“We weren't too hard on you right? You know we tend to go overboard with these things.” Yifan continued from the left.

 

Chanyeol found it endearing that both of his lover's were so worried about him wellbeing, though he should have been used to it long ago.

 

“I'll be fine.” he assured them with a small laugh. “Just do me a favor and next time find a better theme for our roleplay, okay? The shitty, professional porn theme was killing me. I nearly laughed my way off of your dicks several times at the shit you were saying.”

 

“Hey!” They both objected, affronted that Chanyeol hadn't been impressed with their acting and sexual prowess.

 

“I did good.” Kris poured. “I could be a porn actor.”

 

Chanyeol and Yifan laughed.

 

“Why are you shaming us here?” Yifan asked, his deeper voice whispering across Chanyeol’s ear. “You're a little painslut and you love being manhandled.”

 

“Well you're a voyeur, Oppa.” Chanyeol teased, just to see the way that Yifan’s cheeks light up with a glowing red shade.

 

“Enough kink-shaming!” Kris barked, his own face still red from either anger or embarrassment at the others doubting his porn acting skills. “Next time Chanyeol can pick the setting and then we get to kink-shame you.”

 

Chanyeol laughed, a smug, self-satisfied laugh that had chills running down the twins’ spines. “We’ll see who's kink-shaming who when you're on your knees in a pretty little dress, begging me to let you cum.”

 

Yifan and Kris exchanged glances with each other, a little terrified, but mostly excited.

 

“Is that a promise?”


End file.
